Ministry Guard
Purpose While many speculate about the duties of the Ministry Guard and their dealings, their station remains as those that stand to defend the Krytan Ministry. They are the confidants, the protectors, and at times they are even caretakers. They serve at the behest of the Legate Minister and their assigned minister. However, their jurisdiction does include the nobles of Kryta as well, providing relief to the already stretched Seraph. As stated in The Ministry Guard Enchiridion, by former Commander Morgan Valister: "Protecting the Kingdom The enemies of the kingdom are brutal; We must be equally so. Above all the duties that the three military orders of Kryta have, the greatest is that of safeguarding the last human kingdom in Tyria. Our lands, our pride and our cultures have been stolen from us by dragons, by centaurs, charr, and the multiplied iniquity that humanity has faced. It is in this wake that we must draw the line here. Kryta is where mankind will make its last stand. A Ministry Guardsmen will lay down their life for this kingdom and its people. If the safety of the kingdom is at stake, the Ministry Guard will drop all other responsibilities and see to it that the threat is eliminated in conjunction with the other military orders of Kryta. When dealing with threats to the kingdom of Kryta, the Ministry Guard will be relentless, and uncompromising. Guarding the Voice of the People Man must speak as one, we the people have the power; let every god and leviathan hear us. Former Legate Minister Caudecus Beetlestone the Wise created the Ministry Guard to protect the Ministry of Kryta and the voices of the people. The Legate Minister understands above all of us the critical importance of the Ministry's function to bring the will of the people to the Queen. Queen Jennah is our ruler, and she has graciously sought to know the will of Her people through the Ministry, and have allowed us, the Ministry Guard, the honor and dignity of safeguarding this most noble of pursuits. Protecting ministers, below that of the kingdom, is the Ministry Guard's prime directive. The Ministry Guard handles all legal, safety and military issues that directly involve a minister or the Ministry as a whole. All Ministry staff therein fall under the ministers as our persons of importance. A Ministry Guard will see to their safety as well. Loyalty to the Wise Caudecus is the champion of the people, as it is he whom leads the fight for the citizens of Kryta. Minister Wi is the leader – above the Commander – of the Ministry Guard. While the Ministry Guard will attempt to adhere to the will of every minister and protect and serve as necessary, any word from Caudecus or his commanders shall supersede the words of all other ministers, including the Vice-Legate. Absolute obedience must be shown to any directive or regulation put forth by the Legate Minister. Wi at this time is in permanent audience with the Queen, thus limiting our ability to communicate with him. The Noble and the Peasant In Kryta, worth is measured in gold. Injustice to some, truth to all. The Ministry Guard often have dealings in the legal and safety matters of the nobility and upper-class. We will often do arrests, procedures and appear in high-court trials. While the Ministry Guard has actual right to interact in such a way with nobility, the Ministry Guardsmen can still apply the law to the commoners when such is being broken until the Seraph show up. The Ministry Guard will often take part in High-Court Trials. The Ministry Guard can handle the legal matters in relation to nobles, including arrests and investigations. If a Ministry Guardsmen spots a crime being committed by a commoner, and there is no Seraph responding, the Ministry Guardsman will respond." Officers Category:Roles